Interdimensional Rift
The Interdimensional Rift, also known as the Cleft of Dimension or the N-Zone, is the final dungeon on Final Fantasy V. It is a bizarre mishmash of dimensions between worlds. Story Enuo and Detachment 1000 years before the events of Final Fantasy V, a fiend named Enuo created the Void, a powerful weapon that turned things into nothingness. Enuo was defeated by the Twelve Warriors. The Void itself was sealed inside the Interdimensional Rift, along with numerous other monsters too powerful for even the Twelve Warriors to destroy. To make sure no one could enter the Rift and take control of the Void, the planet's Crystals were split in two, and this caused the planet itself to split into two planets. In the process of splitting, the town that would become known as the Phantom Village was inadvertently pulled into the Rift. But once the planets were separated, the entrance to the Rift became caught in the space between the two worlds, out of reach. Exdeath and Reattachment A tree used to seal evil souls had become corrupted into a great evil, and it became Exdeath. Exdeath sought the power of the Void, but could not reach the Interdimensional Rift as long as the world was split. In the course of the events of Final Fantasy V, he shattered the Crystals of both words, weakening their Elements so that the two worlds would revert to their one natural form. Once this happened, the entrance to the Rift was accessible again, and Exdeath went in and harnessed the power of the Void. Using the Rift as a stronghold and managing not to be frozen in time, he unleashed the Void over Tycoon, then over the Library of the Ancients, then simultaneously over Walse, Istory, the Moogle Village and Lix, then later again over the Castle of Bal, the Catapult and the Pirates' Hideout, sucking all of them into the Void he had harnessed, thus holding the world under siege. Bartz and his friends collected the four tablets to unseal from the Sealed Castle the Sealed Weapons the Twelve Warriors had used to defeat Enuo, then entered the Rift through the sky over what used to be Tycoon, and fought against Exdeath. During the battle, Exdeath himself was sucked into the Void, and re-emerged as Neo Exdeath, a being of destruction. After Neo Exdeath was defeated, the lands sucked into the Void were restored to the world. Bartz and his friends returned from the Interdimensional Rift, but what happened to the Rift after this is unclear. Nature Entrance to the Interdimensional Rift is as simple as being the victim of the X-Zone spell, which exiles anything to the Rift through a one-way trip. However, leaving the Rift has always been much more difficult, which makes the Rift a suitable prison frozen in time. Inside the Rift seems like a bizarre mishmash of dimensions, where the rules of space and time do not necessarily seem to apply the same way as they do in the normal world. Entire deserts, fortresses, forests, caverns and so forth seem to be exiled within the Rift, interconnected through a series of passages that sometimes seem to contradict logical physical layout. Those trapped in the Rift appear only recently trapped, as the passage of time does not appear to flow for many of them. (When Bartz and friends visited the Phantom Village, its inhabitants seemed unaware that time had passed for them.) It also appears that the Interdimensional Rift intersects more worlds than just that of Final Fantasy V, with one of its most famous trapped residents, Gilgamesh, managing to find an exit in the world of Final Fantasy VIII, where he can appear in the Lunatic Pandora during the battle with Seifer Almasy, having emerged from the "dimensional interval". This raises further questions as Gilgamesh seemed to have sacrificed himself in an explosion to save Bartz and friends from Necrophobe in Final Fantasy V: If Gilgamesh died, how did he emerge alive in another world? A clue to this may be explained during the final confrontation with Exdeath. After Exdeath uses the Void to consume Bal, the Catapult and the Pirates' Hideout, the party can fight him, but it is also actually possible to go back and leave the Interdimensional Rift at this time. If you succeed in leaving the rift, it is revealed that time actually rewound itself and Bal, the Catapult and the Pirates' Hideout are fully intact, having not yet been sucked into the Void. One must question whether it was indeed possible that one instance of Gilgamesh in the Interdimensional Rift died saving Bartz and his friends, while another forked instance of Gilgamesh survived and instead found his way to the Lunatic Pandora. However, it is also possible that the explosion that appeared to destroy Gilgamesh did not kill him at all, but actually was the means that transported him to the Lunatic Pandora, making both instances one and the same. There seem to be no clear answers to these questions. Locations Desert *Ammonite *Landcrawler Ruins Entered through a door on a stone wall in the desert. *Baldanders *Death Dealer *Grenade *Level Checker Phantom Village A door in the ruins leads to the "sealed" door inside a building in the village. Forest Entered through the normal exit of the phantom village. *Farfarello *Moss Fungus *White Flame *Calofisteri (Boss) Cave Entered through a hole below a tree at the end of the forest. *Achelon *Great Dragon *Metamorph *Orukat *Omega (Optional Boss) Library A small room at the end of the cave. *Apanda (Boss) Tower *Dragon Aevis *Ninja Dimension Castle *Death Claw *Fury *Iron Giant *Mythril Dragon *Sword Dancer *Yojimbo *Catastrophe (Boss) *Azulmagia (Boss) *Halicarnassus (Boss) *Twintania (Boss) *Alte Roite (Boss) *Jura Aevis (Boss) Last Floor *Belphegor *Crystal Dragon *Crystelle *Gorgimera *King Behemoth *Mindflayer *Mover *Necromancer *Gilgamesh (Optional) *Necrophobe (Boss) *Barrier (Boss) *Exdeath (Boss) *Neo Exdeath (Final Boss) *Shinryu (Optional Boss) Other Appearances ''Dissidia -Final Fantasy- The '''Dimension Castle' area appears as the representative area of Final Fantasy V in Dissidia. Category:Final Fantasy V